Evangelion  The Truth of Shinji Ikari
by Dr. Jhon Smith
Summary: ODuring the battle with Leliel Shinji meets 2 new Girls in the void of the Dirac sea. Will these girls make a difference in the story to come? Will one of them turn him into a Time Lord or a Vampire, or maby an Angel? seriously I don't know! Warning OOC


NERV was in a panic. Moments ago an angel appeared above Tokyo-3 without warning. Moments ago Shinji and Unit 01 were swallowed by the angel. Moments later Misato Katsuragi, proposed to drop 992 N2 mines into the angel's shadow.

Meanwhile in the bowels of Leliel's Dirac Sea...

"Okay...lets see...", Shinji began to look around the white void that was Leliel's Dirac Sea.

"Okay there's nothing...there's more nothing than Mr. Nothing's empty suitcase, from Empty town, Voidtopia. Great, now I think I'm rambling...I'm sorry...Wait! Why am I apologizing to myself! Now I understand why she gets so mad..."

"What the-", before he could say any more immense G-forces began to pull him downward(or what ever direction downward was relative to the Eva's feet)

It continued to pull him through the white void, down and down into emptiness. The Eva reached out only to grab nothing...until.

Clang...

The sound of the Evangelion's armor impacting something solid echoed in the void. Shinji lurched forward within the entry plug, his eyes closed from the inertia continuing through the Evangelion's body as well as his own. When he opened them, he was once again floating in the void, however this time he was clutching something in the Evangelion's fist. He opened the Eva's fist to see what had stopped his fall, but not enough to let the object float away from him. It was a large black sphere, somehow resembling the sphere that had so graciously devoured him. It was strange. The exact opposite of the void around him. It was so easy to view the white void around him, but the sphere... When you stare at it, stare at the stark black/gold it feels, like it didn't belong, like it shouldn't exist. It makes you want to turn away.

Shinji took a peek at his chronometer, it was getting late, near sun down. Almost out of power and death closing in on him.

"Okay...lets see...think...Sound! Sound needs something to move through in order to be heard", quickly thinking back to that psychics class he was bored out of his mind from. He remembered sound needs molecules to move through in order to be heard over a distance. When he hit the sphere the sound echoed. Therefore one can assume that there's an atmosphere. Now the only question is weather or not its breathable...

Considering his situation...a leap of faith may be...an acceptable calculated risk. He thought.

"Okay...what have I got to loose...besides my life...and friends...and what's left of my family..."

and with that thought he ejected the plug. The hatch was still in place. Only a few inches of reinforced air tight steel separated him from a possible way to escape the void or the less preferable death by suffocation. The LCL drained enough so he could exit the plug without pouring the foul smelling liquid out with him. Not that he cared.

"Oh what the hell", he kicked open the hatch...

Tokyo-3...

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi had explained the science of their situation to most of the essential NERV personnel.

Not that any one really cared much. They just wanted to kill the damned thing. It is a sad day for science(and Ritsuko)when the greatest wonders of the universe want to kill you, and the rest of the remaining humans on this little blue-ish planet, but as some very wise person from the middle east once said in some text that for no real reason survived 2nd impact, "If thine enemy's intent is to kill thee in the morning, thou shalt wake up early and drop 992 N2 mines on thine enemy first".

Ritsuko stood by Misato in their small little command center away from their command center. Maya and the other bridge bunnies were tapping away at their laptops, and viewing multiple screens connected to those PCs to maximize efficiency.

One of them displayed Unit-01's power levels...less than 25% and falling.

Inside the Dirac sea...

The hatch hissed as it was kicked open, and Shinji's LCL logged ears popped as the pressure changed.

"Okay, I'm still alive...that's good", he said to himself and with that said he stepped out. He was instantly blinded, it was one thing to get used to the white void with the eyes of the Evangelion, getting used to them with your own was another matter. He lost his balance and fell, only to be saved from a face plant by his sluggish reflexes. His eyes began to adjust, he purposely avoided looking into the void and focused on whatever it was he was lying on that was not white. His vision cleared and he was hunched over a panel with the markings:

01

Ikari

Without thinking he stood up, quicker than he wanted to. Then he noticed where he was standing. He was standing on the side of the entry plug. Normally this would be normal, unfortunately this situation was all but normal. With no real sense of up and down one might think Shinji might actually be standing on a vertical surface, then again Unit 01 might just be floating on its back thought the void. He felt weightless. A confusing world where up is down and down is side ways...

The laws of physics still apply though. Because Unit01 is the only object in the void that has mass it attracts all other objects with mass to it, and because Unit- 01 is about as big as a substantially large sky scraper Shinji can stand on its armor like he was wading through the bottom of a pool, without the nasty liquid to pull him to the surface.

He tried a soft jump, and he rose about a foot into the void and gently came back onto the purple armored behemoth that is Unit-01. _Okay not an experience I want to try again without a safety line and a harness, he thought. _

He turned his attention back to the sphere that was still clutched in Unit-01's fingers. Using the gaps in the armored plating as foot holds and grips he space walked(or void walked in this case) over to the palm of Unit-01. Once he reached the sphere, he stood at the base of the palm where the Eva's wrist connected to the hand. He stood there for a while, staring into the golden black spherical void, within a void. Still even at this close, seeing the sphere, it still felt like it shouldn't exist, it makes you want to look away.

Finally gathering the courage to touch the sphere, Shinji reached forward with his right hand. His hand inched closer and closer, until...he felt something stop him. His hand only mere inches away from the sphere's surface.

"What the...", he felt around the sphere some more. What ever he was touching felt like an invisible barrier separating the sphere from any out side influence. The barrier followed the shape of the sphere perfectly, no bulges or dents any where in the field. Even the Evangelion's fingers were just clutching the field surrounding the sphere.

"Okay the barrier protects the sphere from any outside influence. It perfectly surrounds the sphere and...this should be impossible. The technology and the power requirements for this shield would be astronomical. Its not like an AT field. A solid AT field would become visible on contact with solid matter, and will only form if someone is synchronized with an Evangelion, or is an Angel...and why am I talking to my self in a way that sounds like I earned a major in Theoretical Physics, more importantly why am I talking to myself in the first place...", Shinji said to himself.

Talking to one's self is often considered a sign of mental illness, however this is usually false. Talking to one's self can be considered a coping method to ward off the sense of loneliness, it is also known as a way to interpret things that you fail to understand when you examine them within the confines of your mind. Shinji knows this well. The teacher Gendo left Shinji with contributed to the boy's knowledge of psychology, not that Shinji ever really payed attention to the lectures he was given after being scolded for talking to himself after Gendo abandoned him.

Shinji looked at the chronometer in the wrist cuff of his plug suit.

"I don't have much time, I have no way of escaping this void, and I found a sphere that does the impossible...I think I'm starting to like the impossible...If impossible was a girl what kind of girl would she be...more importantly would I date her...Ah! What am I saying! I have to figure out a way to get out of here!", he said climbing the thumb of Unit-01 and standing where the Evangelion's thumb nail would have been, if it had one. Once again standing before the impossible Shinji Ikari took a leap of faith into the void within a void.

Tokyo-3...

"Maya what's our status"

"Unit-01's battery is nearly depleted, estimated remaining operational time 5 minutes. Dr. Akagi, I think we should start now", the Lieutenant said, typing away at her laptop.

"I agree, lets do this while there's still a chance we can save him", she said.

The Palm of Unit-01...

"Note to self...never take another leap of faith...especially when your feet are slippery from LCL", Shinji said to himself, trying not to fall off of the barrier protecting the sphere. He was now lying on the Sphere's invisible barrier, clutching the sphere just so he wont fall off. Apparently the sphere had more gravity the the Evangelion. It simulated the gravity found on Earth, a fact which Shinji has just reluctantly learned. Shinji now looked at the chronometer again...

"Gomenasi, Sphere-San, but I think I have to run away now...", Just as Shinji finished that sentence the sphere developed lines running the sphere's diameter. Those lines then turned into scale like folds and they in turn began to fold over each other, until half the sphere was gone.

There was a sudden flash of reddish gold light, Shinji shielded his eyes. When the light faded inside the half sphere was a girl no older than Shinji floating in the remaining after glow. Her eyes closed and her long golden hair covering her exposed cleavage and mid section. Her eyes suddenly opened, they were green like fresh grass. She looked around, as if expecting someone. Then she looked up and saw Shinji. He was a bit startled to see the girl notice her, he waved, she smiled and waved back. Shinji was still held up by the barrier. Then it shut off and he fell. The last image he saw was the girl caressing his face...Darkness.

Tokyo-3...

Misato issued the order to begin the operation.

"Rei and Asuka prepare to extend your AT fields"

"Got it, Misato"

"Negative..."

"Rei?", asked Misato, cocking an eyebrow

"Major, I believe that initiating the operation now may result in the death of Shinji Ikari. Although it is in our best interest to kill the Angel now, I do not believe this method will be effective. On a personal note, I sense a great disturbance in the force, as if Shinji is meddling with anomalies we cannot possibly comprehend...", Rei replied in monotone, the last sentence said with the slightest hint of concern.

"Rei? What are you basing this on?"

"I have nothing to base my assumptions on, I have only this to say. I have faith in pilot Ikari", the slightest hint of pride was hidden within those words.

"So do I..."

Sea of Dirac...

"Huh, where am I...", asked Shinji. It looked like the interior of a train.

"hello", said a child like voice resembling his own.

"Who are you?", asked Shinji.

"Shinji Ikari", was the response

"Yes, that's me? Who are you?", Shinji asked again.

"I am you, the self incorporates another self, the self has always been composed of two selves-", the other Shinji responded.

"Okay, if you're trying to get me to have some kind of emo mental breakdown, or are just trying to tell me to stop being emo, nice try, but I already decided to stop the moment I got sucked into this void. Further more, I'm pretty sure that your are not Shinji Ikari and are actually a manifestation of my former mental insecurities, created by this angel to gather intelligence from me. Why don't you stop the charade, and show your self",Said Shinji rather shrewdly, and smirking as he finished.

The train around him began to dissolve into nothingness, replaced by a green pasture, and an open field. The wind blew and loose blades of grass rose into the air, swirling as they went by him. Shinji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of grass filled his nostrils.

"So there you are...Mind telling me your name first, you already know mine", he said to no one in particular.

The space in front of him began to swirl with grass, and the grass began to concentrate, visibly beginning to form a large Black sphere with white bands.

"I am Leliel...", the sphere's voice boomed around him.

"Nice to meet you, though I would like to see you in your *ahem* most dignified form", he responded once again as shrewdly as before.

"..."

"So come on, I don't have all day! Lets have a look at you!"

With that said the Sphere shrank to the size of a human, then took its shape, and lastly took its form.

A girl no older than Shinji, her hair was black with bands of white, and what she wore was no different, a one piece dress, with curved bands of black and white.

"I am the Angel of the Night, Leliel", she said, bowing slightly, he bowed back.

"Why have you brought me here", he asked the angel

"To gain as much information form you as possible in order to locate the angel Adam", she said, with an emotionless tone like Ayanami's.

"Adam? That can't be right? The angels are after Lilith, that's the angel that's locked up in Central Dogma. Not Adam", responded Shinji, letting a hint of confusion enter his voice.

"Show me..."

Before Shinji could respond Leliel took hold of his head and placed her forehead against his.

"Ah...", his mind began to flash back to that day after defeating the third angel Sachiel. Misato took him to the deepest part of Central Dogma. To the cross where Lilith was impaled by the Lance of Longinous, and bleeding LCL into a reservoir. The Angel Lilith not Adam was imprisoned in Central Dogma.

Leliel let go of Shinji.

"You speak the truth...This is unfortunate...", she said, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?", said Shinji backing away a few steps from the female angel.

"It seems many of my kind have died this misunderstanding, they have died fighting for the wrong goals. You must understand. Our goal is not to initiate Third Impact", she said finally showing some emotion instead of that monotone voice like Ayanami's.

"Then what is your goal?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Our goal is to exterminate the fallen angel Adam, and all of his descendants", she said tilting her head at an angle.

Darkness took Shinji...

Shinji awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around. He was back in the real world. Then he looked up and received a shocking surprise. The girl with gold hair and green eyes was there watching over him. He was on her lap...and she's not wearing any clothes...awkward.

Then a familiar voice boomed around them.

"Shinji! You have to go now" said Leliel, almost pleading.

Shinji got up from the girl's lap.

"Okay, but what about you and this girl", asked Shinji.

"Shinji? What girl?", asked Leliel now the emotion was clearly expressed in her voice.

"There's a girl here. I found her in a sphere that was floating in the void"

"How did she get in here?...Shinji this is not my doing...I do not know why she is there, but I believe you must take her with you", pleaded Leliel.

Shinji nodded.

He went back to the girl, and offered his hand.

"Come with me", he said.

She nodded.

"Leliel-San, how do I get out of here?"

"I don't know...I suppose...You have to kill me",she said sadly

"NO"

Somewhere inside Leliel's core a heart string was pulled.

"Wha-"

"No more innocents die today...come with me", he said

"How?"

"Make your self human and come with us"

"But then what will happen to the sea", she asked

"I don't know Leliel-San, but I do know I won't let you die today", he said wholeheartedly.

_I have a solution_

Shinji turned to the girl with gold hair.

"Did you say something?", he asked her.

_Yes, sort of. I am speaking to you through your mind_

"What?"

_My name is Evangeline. I will help you..._

**Tokyo-3...**

"Rei, I'm sorry time's up",said Misato over the open comm channel

"I understand, Major"

"Whats the big deal any way? Its just Shinji! Why do we need him when you have me, the Great Asuka Langley Soryu?"

Misato refused to respond to dignify this with a response, and only held back from scolding Asuka because of what Rei said next.

"Pilot Soryu, Strike Shinji down and he shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine"

"What the F-", before Asuka could continue she was cut off my Makoto Hyuga.

"High energy reaction detected, source, the Angel!", he said

"Battle Stations", Misato yelled, as numerous hexagon shaped view screens signaled alert status.

"This can't be..", gasped Maya

Dr. Akagi went over to Maya to see what was the matter.

"My God" she Gasped

"Ritz! What's the matter?"

"Unit-01's energy levels are rising", the blonde doctor said dumfounded.

"Rei, Asuka, What's the Angel doing?"

"Misato, its shrinking! The Angel the Shadow...everything", said a panicked Asuka.

Misato turned to the view screen.

The black and white orb that was Leliel's shadow lost its white bands and its black shadow and body began to shrink, into the size of an atom then...

A brilliant flash of blinding white light engulfed all of Tokyo-3...then it faded, leaving the section of the city that was devoured in the same condition it was in before the angel attack. The buildings the cars, even the cracks in the side walk, all of it there, all but one Purple Evangelion.

"Status?", Misato demanded

"Normal, buildings are back in place, as pristine as before the Angel attacked", said Makoto

"Armor is undamaged, no sign of the angel"said Shigeru.

"Evangelions Unit-00, and 02 accounted for..."Maya paused "We've lost Unit-01's signal completely, Misato I'm sorry"

"Its alright..."she said softly.

She had to fight herself not to cry, not here, she could cry else where but not here, its not good for morale...Inside she was dying to let the tears flow.

"Major, Shinji is not lost. He has only yet to arrive", said Rei.

"Rei?"

"Wait for it...", was the girl's response.

Moments passed, minutes, then...

"High energy reaction detected!", yelled Makoto from his station, tapping commands into his computer.

"Its Unit-01! Opening a channel", gasped Maya.

"Shinji?", Misato said.

"Geronimo!", was his response.

The sky above where the angel Leliel once cast its shadow erupted into a vortex of fire and like a snake it flailed and twisted uncontrollably. Then the flames licked a nearby hill and set it a blaze.

Then it ejected its only occupant, one Evangelion. The vortex spat out Unit-01 as a ball of fire. As it flew through the air the flames died and it braced for impact. Luckily Unit-01 was flung in a direction away from the city South, West , and landed in Lake Ashinoko.

"Give me a location now", growled Misato.

"Unit-01 has landed in Lake Ashinoko and is currently running on reserve power", said Maya.

"Rei, Asuka, go get our Shinji back", Misato said to the pilots.

"Roger", was their response.

Lake Ashinoko...

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, Is every one alright?", Asked Shinji

"Yes, I am unharmed, a bit flustered, but fine", said Leliel. "Shinji, thank you"

_I am fine, thank you Shinji_

"That's good to hear, and your quite welcome"

(Oi, anta baka, where the hell have you been), asked Asuka over the comm.

"It's nice to see you too Asuka", he responded

(Why you lit-)

(I am glad to hear your voice again Ikari-kun)

"The same to you Rei", Shinji smiled.

(Shinji!)

"Hi, Misato, I'm sorry Misato"

(Its alright, you got rid of the Angel and left the city undamaged, how did you do it?), asked Misato eagerly.

"About that Misato, do you have a video feed of the Entry plug?"

(No not yet, we're working on it, Maya says it might not work at all till we fix it from the inside)

"Okay that's good",he sighed

(Misato, I'm reading multiple heart rates in the entry plug), said Maya

(Shinji whats going on in there, we're getting some strange readings over here. Are you alone in the plug?)

"...", Shinji looked to Evangeline, and Leliel.

(Shinji?)

"No..."

(Who else is in there?)

"Just two very impossible young ladies", he said with a smile

You could hear the entire command staff going "oooohhhhhh"

(Oh, Shinji-kun, you dog), teased Misato.

Shinji blushed a bit.

(You can tell us all about it when we get you out of that purple behemoth)

NERV HQ...

The NERV technicians were working hard to eject Uni-t01's entry plug. Strangely when the Evangelion Unit arrived in the cages the external armor was covered by a second layer of silver armor, that was slightly melted. After many minutes of pain staking work the Technicians finally freed the plug.

Misato, Dr. Akagi, the bridge bunnies, Asuka and Rei(still in their plug suits), arrived in the cages to witness the opening of Shinji's entry plug.

The plug was placed on its side so that the occupants would slide out as the LCL drained out of the hatch. Then Dr. Akagi went over to the plug and opened it manually. The hatch opened with a hiss, and the plug's passengers were ejected. Shinji went first then Evangeline, then Leliel.

They all got up to see the welcoming committee with smirks on their faces.

_Dear, God. Kill me now_. thought Shinji.

"Well well Shinji-kun, you defeat an angel, save a city and score two more girls in one day. Is there nothing you can't do?",asked Misato.

Luckily Leliel-San, managed to use her Angel powers to make Evangeline, a quick form fitting bandage out fit that covered all of her "assets".

"That depends, on the nothing, my dear Misato", said Shinji

"Hey the only reason he got rid of that stupid angel was because he got sucked in. If it was me I would have beat that damned angel too!"

"Asuka?",pleaded Shinji. He could sense a murderous intent coming from Leliel's direction.

"What the hell did you do to that angel any way? It looked like it just ran away!"

"That's a good question, Asuka. What did you do Shinji-kun", Asked Misato.

"I am curious as well, Shinji-kun", said Doctor Akagi, walking over to rejoin the welcoming committee.

Each one of them had an expression that said "Tell us"! He turned to Leliel, she nodded, and walked over to him.

"May I introduce the Angel of the Night, Leliel. In other words she's the angel you thought I defeated", said Shinji ceremoniously.

She waved at them and smiled, "Hi, der. What's up doc?"

][

Thanks to my Mother for proof reading this, and giving me pointers. Trademarks and copyrghts belong to their respective owners.

I will update this as soon as inspiration falls from the sky. ^_^


End file.
